1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic connector, and more especially to an electronic connector for reducing electromagnetic interference.
2. The Related Art
At present, a connector is wrapped by a metal cover which is connected to a ground cover, for reducing electromagnetic interference in the field of the electronic connector. While the connector, such as the connector of a mobile phone, for transmitting the high frequency, the metal cover is necessary in order to insure the qualities of transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,112 issued on Jul. 2, 2004 discloses a plug connector for mobile phone. The plug connector comprises a plastic inner cover, a top shielded cover, a bottom shielded cover, a plurality of terminals and a ground mechanism. The terminals are arranged within the plastic inner cover. The top shielded cover and the bottom shielded cover engage with each other and enclosure the plastic inner cover. The circuit board is provided with a ground circuit. The bottom shielded cover inwardly extends an elastic tip at rear end which links to the ground circuit of the circuit board. Both of the top shielded cover and the bottom shielded cover are under ground contact status for reducing electromagnetic interference.
In the above-mentioned connector, a press section is arranged and linked on the plastic cover. A pair of fixing poles is formed in the front of the plastic cover. A latch blade is received in the fixing pole. When the press section of the top cover is pressed, the latch blade is downwardly moved in order to engage and disengage with another connector.
The connector is connected to another connector. When the connector engages and disengages with another connector repeatedly, the top and bottom shielded covers of the connector don't buckle together tightly. There is a chink between the engaged connectors, the electromagnetic interference can not be avoided completely.